Court
İngilizce ve Türkçe (Hukuk) court :That matter was decided by the Supreme Court. - O konuda Anayasa Mahkemesi tarafından karar verildi. Mr White appeared for him in court. - Bay White onun için mahkemeye çıktı. default (Kanun) judgment seat (Kanun) bench (Kanun) session : The court session lasted for three hours. - Mahkeme oturumu üç saat sürdü. (Kanun) law court justice : Tom G. Roberts is the Chief Justice of the U.S. Supreme Court. - Tom G. Roberts, ABD Yüksek Mahkemesi Başyargıcıdır. Virgilius went to court, and demanded justice from the emperor against the men who had robbed him. - Virgilius mahkemeye gitti ve onu soymuş olan erkeklere karşı imparatordan adalet istedi. civic (Kanun) court room : The policeman refused to allow Mary into the court room. - Polis Mary'nin mahkeme salonuna girmesine izin vermeyi reddetti. judicator judicature courthouse : Sami's supporters gathered outside the courthouse. - Sami'nin destekçileri mahkeme binasının dışında toplandı. trial: The trial lasted for ten consecutive days. - Mahkeme müteakiben on gün sürdü. Tom's trial starts tomorrow. - Tom'un mahkemesi yarın başlar. forum tribunal court of law: Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. - Söylediğiniz her şey bir mahkemede size karşı kullanılabilir ve kullanılacaktır. curia trial, hearing law court; trial, hearing; forensic law court court of justice judgement seat low court the court İlgili Terimler mahkeme kararı :verdict mahkeme binası :courthouse Sami's supporters gathered outside the courthouse. - Sami'nin destekçileri mahkeme binasının dışında toplandı. *mahkeme kararı :ruling *mahkeme kararı:sentence The judge started to read the sentence. - Hakim mahkeme kararını okumaya başladı. It was an unjust sentence. - Bu haksız bir mahkeme kararıydı. *mahkeme kararıyla çıkartmak: evict-tahliye *mahkeme başkanı:chief judge *mahkeme celbi:summons - mahkeme emri (Politika, Siyaset) rule *mahkeme emri:injunctions *mahkeme emri: (Kanun) judicial writ *mahkeme harcı: (Kanun) cost *mahkeme ilamı :(Kanun) writ *mahkeme içtihatları:(Kanun) jurisprudence *mahkeme kararları:court decisions *mahkeme kararları:judgments *mahkeme kararı:(Kanun) court ruling * mahkeme kararı:(Ticaret) judgement *mahkeme kararı:(Kanun) judgment on the verdict *mahkeme kararı:(Kanun) ruling of the court *mahkeme kararı:(Kanun) judicial sentence *mahkeme kararı:(Kanun) judgment of court * mahkeme kararı:(Kanun) court judgement * mahkeme kararıyla: (Kanun) by court decision * mahkeme masrafları:(Ticaret) legal costs * mahkeme reisi :chief justice *mahkeme etmek:TRY, hear; adjudicate, decide, give a ruling/verdict on * mahkeme başkanı:chief justice: *mahkeme binası: court house * mahkeme davetine uymama :contumacy * mahkeme emri :writ *mahkeme emri:court order His ex-wife obtained a court order that forbid him from coming closer than 200 yards. - Eski karısı, adamın kendisine 200 metreden fazla yaklaşmasını yasaklayan bir mahkeme emri çıkarttı. *mahkeme emri:precept *mahkeme emri:injunction *mahkeme gerekliliği :(Kanun) true bill *mahkeme giderleri :(Kanun) law costs *mahkeme giderleri:(Kanun) cost of proceedings *mahkeme günü: trial day *mahkeme günü:calendar *mahkeme harçları:(Kanun) law fees *mahkeme harçları:(Kanun) dives costs *mahkeme harçları:(Kanun,Ticaret) court fees *mahkeme incelemesi:(Kanun) court investigation *mahkeme işlemleri:court procedures *mahkeme kapısı:law court *mahkeme kararı : rule *mahkeme kararı: sentence, verdict *mahkeme kararı : (Hukuk) court decision, judgement mahkeme kararı:court order mahkeme kararı çıkartmak :sue out mahkeme kararıyla mahrum etmek: forjudge mahkeme kararıyla tahliye: eviction mahkeme kaydının kopyası: estreat mahkeme kayıtlarına dayanan hukuk: judge made law mahkeme masrafı: taxation mahkeme masrafını belirlemek: tax mahkeme mübaşiri: (Kanun) court crier *mahkeme olmak: (Kanun) stand trial *mahkeme oturum günü: (Kanun) judicial day * mahkeme salonu :court room * mahkeme tarihi:(Kanun) court day * mahkeme türü: (Kanun) type of court * mahkeme usulü:(Kanun) judicial proceedings * mahkeme vesayetindeki çocuk :ward in chancery * mahkeme vesayetindeki çocuk : ward of court * mahkeme dışı ya da dava dışı :(Hukuk) extrajudicial mahkeme ya da zabıt harçları (Hukuk) court or records fees * mahkeme yeri: venue *mahkeme yeri:(Kanun) legal venue *mahkeme yetki alanı dahilinde olan :cognizable * mahkeme zabıtları :(Kanun) case records * mahkeme çağrısı :subpena * mahkeme çağrısı :subpoena mahkeme çağırmak subpena mahkeme çağırmak subpoena * mahkeme öncesi çözüm organı :(Hukuk) pre-court settlement body (arbitration) * mahkeme önüne çıkmak:(Hukuk) appear in court (to) * mahkeme özeti: (Kanun) abstract of judgment *askeri mahkeme :(Askeri) marital court karar vermek (mahkeme) (Kanun) return kürsü (konferans, mahkeme) stand * mahkemeler:courts The courts will decide. - Mahkemeler karar verecek. They were tried in federal courts. - Federal mahkemelerde yargılandılar. * yetkili mahkeme :(Kanun) competent court * yetkili mahkeme:(Kanun) authorized court * mahkeme kararı :award * Yüksek mahkeme yargıcı:(Kanun) Supreme court justice * yüce mahkeme: high courtsupreme court Askeri Mahkeme Kuralları (Askeri) Rules for Courts-Martial *Denetçi Mahkeme : (Hukuk) Court of Auditors *askeri mahkeme :court-martial He was court-martialled and sentenced to death. - O askeri mahkemeye verildi ve ölüm cezasına çarptırıldı. He was court-martialed for dereliction of duty. - O, görevden kaçtığı için askeri mahkemede yargılandı. *askeri mahkeme: military tribunal *askeri mahkeme: military court, court-martial *askerı mahkeme: court martial *fiili mahkeme :(Ticaret) de facto court * geçici mahkeme oturumu: assizes * hususi mahkeme: provisional court * iade-i mahkeme :(Kanun) retrial * istisnai mahkeme :special court isviçre. federal mahkeme switzerland. bundesgericht *nihai mahkeme:(Kanun) court of last instance *nöbetçi mahkeme: vacation court *resmi olmayan mahkeme: kangaroo court *surat (değil) mahkeme duvarı:(someone) who has an extremely forbidding look on his face *surat mahkeme duvarı:brazen-faced, sulky * umumi mahkeme: (Kanun) ordinary court * usulsüz mahkeme:kangaroo court *yerel mahkeme:county court *yerel mahkeme:domestic court *yerel mahkeme: district court *yüksek dini mahkeme : rota *yüksek görevli mahkeme: (Kanun) court of higher jurisdiction *yüksek mahkeme: High Court, High Court of Justice *yüksek mahkeme:supreme court Judges on the Supreme Court interpret the laws. - Yüksek mahkeme yargıçları kanunları yorumlarlar. Tom G. Roberts is the Chief Justice of the U.S. Supreme Court. - Tom G. Roberts, ABD Yüksek Mahkemesi Başyargıcıdır. * yüksek mahkeme:superior court * yüksek mahkeme: chancery: *yüksek mahkeme emri:mandamus yüksek sivil mahkeme: Court of Session önceki mahkeme kararları: retroactive judicial decisions üst mahkeme: superior court üst mahkeme emri :supersedeas İngilizce - Arapça mahkeme teriminin İngilizce Arapça sözlükte anlamı İlgili Terimler *bench: {s} جلس bench {n} مقعد, البنك مقعد طويل, دكة النجار, ممتلكات, مقعد القاضي, منبسط مرتفع, عزيز, مائدة *civic {a} مديني, مدني, مواطني *court {s} غازل, تودد, راود, تودد الى, تصرف بطريقة, قصر, انهمك *court {n} محكمة ألاستئناف, محكمة, تملق, بلاط الملك, ملعب, بلاط, إجتماع رسمي, إستقبال يقيمه الملك, مبنى كبير, فناء, جلسة *default {n} إهمال, تخلف, تخلف بالدفع, نقطة الضعف, عدم وجود, حكم غيابي *default {s} أهمل, خلف وعدا, تخلف عن محكمة *justice {n} عدل, إنصاف, قاض, إعتراف بحق, استقامة, عدالة *session {n} الجلسة, دورة المجلس, فصل دراسي, العام الجامعي, العام الدراسي, جلسة, إنعقاد محكمة, سلسلة جلسات, محاضرة Türkçe - Türkçe mahkeme teriminin Türkçe Türkçe sözlükte anlamı *(Osmanlı Dönemi) (Hüküm. den) Dâvaların görülüp hükme, karara bağlandığı yer. İcra-yı adalet için çalışan resmî daire Dava, duruşma Bir yargıçtan veya bazen savcı ve yargıçlardan oluşan bir kurulun, yargı görevini yerine getirdikleri yargı yeri yargı evi İlgili Terimler mahkeme duvarı bakınız: yüzü mahkeme duvarı mahkeme kapısı Mahkeme mahkeme kararı Dava sonunda açıklanan karar, hüküm mahkeme masrafı Mahkeme açılırken ödenen ücret ile avukatlık giderleri Mahkemeler (Hukuk) MEHAKİM Mahkemeler (Hukuk) MAHAKİM Türkçe - İspanyolca mahkeme teriminin Türkçe İspanyolca sözlükte anlamı *tribunal cancha İlgili Terimler *mahkeme başkanı Presidente del Tribunal Supremo *mahkeme bildirisi documentos de la corte *mahkeme celbi citación *mahkeme deneyimi experiencia judicial *mahkeme heyeti comité tribunal *mahkeme karar bildirimi declaración judicial *mahkeme kararı mandato judicial *mahkeme katibi Secretario del tribunal *mahkeme kayıtları registros de la corte *mahkeme salonu sala de tribunal *mahkeme tespitleri determinado por el tribunal *alt mahkeme tribunal bajo *askeri mahkeme tribunal militar *bir mahkeme kararını tasdik etmek Una decisión judicial para certificar *idari mahkeme tribunal administrativo *kesinleşmiş mahkeme kararı La decisión final del tribunal *mahkemeler Tribunales *nöbetçi mahkeme vacaciones judiciales *yerel mahkeme juzgado de primera instancia *yetkili mahkeme tribunal competente *yüksek mahkeme Superior Tribunal de Justicia *yüksek mahkeme yargıcı juez de la corte de alta *üst mahkeme corte superior İngilizce - İspanyolca mahkeme teriminin İngilizce İspanyolca sözlükte anlamı İlgili Terimler *bench hacer o preparar bancos *bench exhibir perros en una exposición *bench banco, banca, banqueta, banquillo, escaño *bench retirar del juego *civic cívico, ciudadano *court corte, juzgado, tribunal *court cortejar, arrullar, cuquear, enamorar, galantear, hacer la corte, requerir de amores *court cancha, patio *court agasajar, festear, obsequiar *default incumplir, dejar incumplido, fallar *default juzgar en rebeldía *default faltante, defecto *default atrasarse en el pago, incumplir la fecha default contumacia default incumplimiento, inobservancia justice justicia, ecuanimidad, imparcialidad justice juez lawcourt Tribunal de Justicia, corte session audiencia court room sala de tribunal Türkçe - Kürtçe mahkeme teriminin Türkçe Kürtçe sözlükte anlamı * dadgeh